DARK ANGEL
by Mrs.Cross
Summary: Mujeriego, manipulador, altamente seductor, pero el mejor en su carrera, así es Edward Cullen... hijo de uno de los más afamados médicos de Seattle. Su vida dará un giro de 360 cuando a sus manos llegue el más interesante y tentador caso. Que podría acabar con todo su prestigio y con él mismo cuando descubra las oscuras raíces que están detrás de la historia de Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es uno de mis bebés que llevo tiempo de tenerlo en mi usb, algunas de mis amigas más cercanas han leído algo de él…. Y bueno es hora de compartirlo con ustedes, espero les guste y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, son de mucha ayuda para mí._

"_**Todo gran amor no es posible sin pena".**_

_Proverbio Italiano_

Prologo: By: Mrs. Cross

Edward Cullen un joven Psicólogo declarado como un prodigio en su ámbito, pero en su vida personal era todo un Don Juan, a su vida profesional llega un total reto el caso de Isabella Marie Swan una joven de 20 años atrapada en una etapa de su vida, que la cambio por completo y le prohíbe seguir adelante.

llega a manos de Edward después de que sus padres ya cansados de años y años de tenerla en diferentes sanatorios no ven mejoría alguna en su estado, ella es un ente ausente, el problema raíz es saber que le ocasiono esta Prosopagnosia tanto Neurológica como psicológicamente, este caso se vuelve un reto personal y una tentación muy grande para Edward cuando descubre que tiene sentimientos más allá de un médico – paciente por Isabella, pero una tortura cuando descubre la causa de que ella este así y lo peor quien es el causante de ella.


	2. Cáp1 Mi perfecta vida

_**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer el desarrollo de la trama es de autoría de Mrs. Cross**_

_**¡Amor! ¿Por qué lloro por ti si sé que no debo hacerlo? No debo hacerlo porque eso no va a cambiar las cosas. Tú no me amas como yo lo hago y mis lágrimas sólo sirven para aliviar mi sufrimiento por unos momentos, pero ¿es qué acaso tendré que llorar toda mi vida para que esto se termine?.. Sólo quiero saber si alguna vez supiste que yo existía, si me dices que sí, seguiré llorando porque no fui lo suficiente para ti. Si me dices que no, seguiré llorando de la misma forma, pues que yo te amara tanto y derramara tantas lágrimas por ti no sirvieron de nada más que a mí.**_

Cáp.1 Mi perfecta vida. By: Mrs. Cross

Tengo, 27 años de edad, soy una mezcla de ocurrente, sarcástico, reservado y caprichoso y ¿Por qué no serlo? Si desde niño todo se me ha dado, los mejores estudios, las modelos más hermosas y cada capricho de mi codiciosa vida.

Estudie Psicología Clínica me encargaba de atender a pacientes con problemas conductuales y elaborar proyectos de modificación para su curación, hice mi practica en el sanatorio mental San Ángel propiedad de mi amigo o más bien decir el gillipollas de mi ex amigo DemetriVolturi; todavía recuerdo el día que lo descubrí follándose a mi novia en turno Rosalie Hale.

Mi padre el Dr. Cullen, si ese mismo el prestigioso Cirujano plástico Carlisle Cullen, me ofreció un puesto en su clínica de Seattle luego de que termine de hacer mi practica en el sanatorio mental de Demetri, llevaba un año ya en Seattle atendiendo casos sencillos nada complicados, mi vida social y prestigio como playboy rompe corazones pesaba más.

Lunes por la mañana sonó mi celular al ritmo de "Sexy Bitch" sonreí torcidamente viendo a la rubia a mi lado, era adicto a las mujeres rubias, mire el visor ¡Mierda! Carlisle ¿por qué carajos me llama a las 8:00 am? Que no tiene que follarse a Esme antes de ir a trabajar –reí en mi mente- ignore la llamada y me recosté mirando al techo mientras quitaba de encima de mí la pierna de la chica, debía deshacerme de ella rápido no quería que se adjudicara derechos ¡Yo! Edward Cullen era un pez libre en el mar, no le pertenecía a nadie.

Volvió a sonar mi celular y esta vez conteste algo sarcástico… Cullen

-Edward, te necesito aquí es importante –replico Carlisle al otro lado del teléfono-

- Bien Dame una hora y estaré allí –conteste cerrando el celular-

Sentí unos dedos largos y fríos juguetear en mi pecho y de golpe retire la mano de él, la rubia se había despertado y al parecer con hambre de mí, pero no era de los que comía dos veces en el mismo plato.

-Dúchate y vete –le recalque a la chica que me miraba con cara de absoluto asombró.

- lo de anoche no se repetirá entendiste –volví a replicarle-

Se envolvió en las sabanas y titubeo dando unos pasos girándose para gritarme imbécil, yo solo sonreí satisfactoriamente, ser un imbécil gilipollas era mi mejor don.

Por suerte mi amplio departamento de un piso entero contaba con 3 baños muy bien equipados, entre a otro de los dos disponibles y me di una ducha caliente… me prepare para un largo día mi camisa manga larga blanca de rallas rosas pálidas con una corbata del mismo rosa a tono y mi juego de saco negro, vestuario escogido por mi única hermana Alice Cullen.

Al salir la rubia ya no se encontraba en mi departamento, dejo una nota garabateada a lápiz labial que decía eres un maldito pero que rico coges, la arrugue lanzándola al basurero no necesitaba su adulación sabia lo bueno que era en la cama, me dirigí a la cocina y me prepare un café bien cargado sin azúcar y me tome dos aspirinas, la resaca era abrumadora, tome mi maletín y mis gafas de los Lunes para esconder el desmadre de mi juerga anterior.

Tome el elevador que me llevaba directo a mi parqueadero y me subí a mi Volvo, amaba a mi carro tanto como me amaba a mí, maneje las calles de Seattle mientras escuchaba "Candy Shop" una muy ardiente música para un lunes en la mañana pero ¿Qué? Yo no era común, y si era un maldito lujurioso ¿Cuándo lo negué?

Llegue y me estacione tomando mi maleta y entrando al Hospital, la nueva secretaria de Carlisle Tanya Denali, esa mamacita rubia tenía una boca a fresada, por mi mente pasaron todas las cosas que podría hacer con esa boca, sonreí torcidamente y la pobre chica se coloro más que un tomate, "aun no pequeña" –dije en mi mente- y entre a la oficina de mi padre.

-Aquí estoy que era eso tan urgente que me tenías que decir. –Le replique a mi padre-

-Edward, cuando dejaras esa vida de juerga y sentaras cabeza estable –reprocho mi padre al otro lado del escritorio.

-Mira, Viejo –torcí mi boca y rodee mis ojos aun con los lentes puesto sabia que él no podía ver mis ojos- ya hablamos de esto mi vida social no interfiere en mi desempeño como psicólogo soy el mejor en lo que hago, no insistas que deje de ser como soy.

-Está bien, no te llamo para hablar de esto si no de un caso. –Extendió un fólder hacia mí e inmediatamente lo tome y lo abrí ojeándolo-

-Cuéntame sobre este caso, que tiene de especial.

-Bien, ella es Isabella Marie Swan tiene 20 años ha estado en varios sanatorios mentales desde la edad de 15 años –replico Carlisle- sus padres están cansados de esta situación como última opción la han traído aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Isabella? Cuando me hablaban de trabajo me transformaba en otro y joder ya estaba intrigado de saber ¿Por qué carajos tenia 5 años en sanatorios mentales esta chica?

-Prosopagnosia –replico Carlisle en un largo suspiro- -Entiendo, todas las caras son la misma para ella "_La Prosopagnosia es una enfermedad que daña algunas áreas del cerebro asociadas con el procesado de imágenes y causa dificultades para percibir la forma y el color. El paciente puede asociar__una cara como tal, en relación a otras cosas, pero no puede asignar una cara a su propietario, hay veces en que es incapaz de reconocer su propio rostro cuando se mira al espejo."_ -pero esta enfermedad es más neurológica que psicología –le reproche a Carlisle- -puede ser Edward, ese es el punto en el que tú entras en juego debes descubrir que le provoco este shock a Isabella-me recalco en un tono suplicante y con ojos entristecidos, al parecer él era muy amigo de la familia Swan.

-Asentí y guarde la carpeta en mi maletín tomando rumbo a mi oficina, Victoria Lefevre mi sexy secretaría de cabello rojizo ondulado y leves pecas me esperaba como todos los Lunes con una taza de café bien cargado y un par de Aspirinas.

-Buenos Días: Dr. Cullen –susurro con una sonrisa que decía follame sobre tu escritorio-

-Buenos días Victoria –susurre entrando a mi oficina y tomando la taza de la bandeja que sostenía la Pelirroja-

Di unos sorbos a la taza de café y tome la dos aspirinas masticándolas, ¿Qué tenemos hoy en agenda Victoria? –Le pregunte- mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio aun con los lentes oscuros puestos.

-Doctor, tenemos en agenda la visita de la Srta. Volturi a las 12.00 pm. Y una reunión con el comité de Neurología a las 2.00 pm. –respondió mientras se pavoneaba por toda mi oficina en una mini falda gris con una blusa roja de tela un tanto delgada que dejaba ver su brassier negro.

A veces deseaba follarme a esta mujer tan intensamente que gritara como uno de mis tantos pacientes, confieso que hubo un tiempo en el que soñaba como la tendría sobre mí moviéndose cual jinete sobre su caballo pero ese interés decayó, tenía un pequeño hijo llamado James y me ahorre problemas de que me pensara como su futuro padre.

-Cancela la visita de Jane –le respondí tajantemente-

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, nunca antes había cancelado una sesión son Jane, esas sesiones eran fogosamente intensas.

-¿Seguro? Señor, me volvió a preguntar Victoria

-Sí, sí muy seguro, -quite mis lentes y la mire fijo- nada más –levante la mano señalando la puerta-

Estando a solas subí mis pies al escritorio quedándome dormido levemente, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe me sobresalto.

-si vas a estar así mejor déjame ayudarte.

-la chillona voz de Jessica se revolcó por mi oficina

-Jess, siempre tú –trate de sonreír mientras la miraba.

Camino y se sentó en mi escritorio doblando sus piernas, mientras el escote de su blusa se pronunciaba dejándome ver más allá de lo normal. Estire mi mano y acaricie sus piernas quedando de pie frente a ella y levantando una de sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, lleve mi lengua a invadir su boca… necesitaba este tipo de desestres.


	3. Cap2 El recuerdo de esa noche

_**Los sueños no siempre son tan lindos, y si lo son en algún momento se convierten en pesadillas. Prefiero vivir en sueños y pesadillas que vivir en mi vida.**_

_**Salo Te**_

Cap. 2 El recuerdo de esa noche "lo relatado por bella ella lo habla en su mente" By:

_Corría por el valle del bosque que llevaba directo a la Push; él me perseguía como un león a su presa, quería gritar intente hacerlo pedir ayuda pero mi voz estaba ahogada apagada por el pánico que invadía cada célula de mi cuerpo, la oscuridad era latente corría por instinto, por el instinto de supervivencia de toda criatura viviente._

_-Detente preciosura- musito su ronca voz mientras jalaba mi brazo hacia él dejándome caer de rodillas, de un jalón me pego a su fornido cuerpo y sus manos toquetearon el mío de una forma impropia, sucia, llena de una lujuria malsana, sus labios se lanzaron a mi boca y en medio del forcejeó dio un mordisco a mi labio inferior haciendo que comenzara a sangrar, desgarro mi camisa y sus manos se posaron sobre mis senos presionándolos masajeándolos, el asco que sentía era cada vez mayor y el dolor en mis aun pequeños pechos insoportable. –vamos nena coopera un poco, te gustara- el aliento a alcohol que bañaba su boca me asfixiaba incitándome al vomito._

_-suéltame imbécil- le grite a la cara y eso lo enloqueció mas estrello mi cuerpo fuertemente contra el tronco de uno de los árboles y dirigió sus manos a subir mi falda jeans, masajeo de una forma grotesca mi clítoris que en vez de provocar algún tipo de placer lo que hacía era lastimarme, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y ya no pronunciaba palabras solo un gemido de desesperación, de miedo absoluto, aferre mis uñas a su cara tratando de alguna forma alejarlo; tomo mis muñecas en sus manos y estremeció mi cuerpo._

_-lo quieres a la mala así será mi ángel oscuro, -río y me arrojo sobre el suelo húmedo, al momento de caer intente ver con el claro de la luna su rostro pero mi cabeza reboto sobre una piedra y perdí el conocimiento._

Desperté bañada en sudor y en una habitación blanca, tan blanca que lastimaba a mis ojos todo estaba acolchonado solo una fría cama me hacia compañía así son mis noches desde hace 5 años el mismo sueño, la misma sensación, el mismo recuerdo. Me sentía impotente al no poder decir todo lo que sentía desde esa noche me había bloqueado totalmente el pronunciar palabra se me dificultaba hacerlo sin dejarme caer en una histeria y romper en llanto y gritos, si gritos, era lo único que salía de mí. Trataba de recordar la imagen de los rostros de mis padres eran como pequeños destellos de luz en mi mente que divagaban, extrañamente el único rostro que recordaba plenamente era el de Jacob, él me decía cada vez que me visitaba que los dos señores elegantemente vestidos que me visitaban eran mis padres los miraba pero era como si viera unos maniquíes, mi memoria no los registraba.

Comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una ráfaga de destellos de esa noche, que me hizo comenzar a gritar inevitablemente, no tardo mucho tiempo cuando al cuarto entraron un grupo de enfermeros y la enfermera clavo una inyección en mi hombro para calmarme… mientras sentía mis ojos ponerse pesados escuche un susurro decir prepárenla que mañana es trasladada al Seattle Hospital descansaremos de esta loca al fin.

Llegue a mi casa pasadas las 2:00 am., ¡Mierda! Esta vez si me había pasado irme de juerga un pleno Lunes, pero no podía rechazar esos redondos y masageables senos de Jessica y después de haber cancelado la cita con Jane necesitaba poner mi cuerpo en movimiento y que mejor que sobre una hembra.

Deje sobre el sofá mi saco y mi maleta y me dirigí a mi recamara zafando mis zapatos y dejándome caer sobre la cama no tenía tiempo para mucho en 5 horas llegaría mi nuevo caso a él Seattle Hospital debía estar lo más sobrio posible o el enfermo parecería yo.

A las 5:30 am sonó mi alarma, estire mi cuerpo aun adormilado ¡Diablos! Quería quedarme en esta cama todo el resto del día, -suspire hondo y cerré mis ojos y como en muchas noches no me pasaba recordé esa noche de llovizna en la casa de descansó de mi familia en Forks, tenía la más alocada y desenfrenada de las fiestas, alcohol, sexo, drogas y mujeres.

Salí a prender uno de mis porros de marihuana hecho por las prodigiosas manos de mi mejor amigo JasperWhitlock y a lo lejos la vi, una hermosa jovencita de cabello oscuro ondulado la luz de la luna nueva iluminaba el paisaje del bosque que estaba detrás de mi casa, su insinuante falda jeans me tentaba a cabalgarla allí mismo "preciosa" –silbe y sonreí dándole una calada a mi porro- ella solo me miro y vi como aceleraba el paso… la seguí sigilosamente hasta que tomo el camino que llevaba a ese maldito lugar que tanto odiaba La Push..

¡Detente Preciosura!, le grite cuando note que ya no caminábamos si no que corríamos a través del largo camino me llene de un maldito coraje y la jale hacia mí dejándola caer a mis pies de rodillas, y levantándola para pegarla a mi pecho, mi lengua exploro la suya pero la muy perra mordió mi labio haciéndome sangrar, desgarre su camisa y comencé a hacer lo que quería; tocar esa piel de seda ¿Quién era? Eso no me interesaba quería sentirme dentro de ella saciar la lujuria que había despertado en mi.

En medio de nuestra agitada pelea la muy estúpida araño mi rostro, que coños se creía mi cara era intocable la jale de sus muñecas y las tire sobre suelo, al hacerlo su cabeza reboto sobre una piedra, al instante comenzó a sangra y perdió el conocimiento, mi mano recorrió su pierna hasta su abdomen plano y suave, mis labios pasearon en su boca que ahora estaba tan indefensa callada, sumisa a mí, a mis deseos, no tenía mucho tiempo para preámbulos y la chica no lo disfrutaría estaba inconsciente –baje su panty y reí al verlo- de mariposas esto no podía ser más ridículo… "volare tus mariposas preciosa" –le susurre mientras lamia la piel de su cuello, de golpe me introduje dentro de ella y comencé a embestirla hasta saciarme por completo.

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios en verdad son mi motor.**

**Nos leemos a la próxima mis chicas.**


	4. El Análisis

Mil perdones por actualizar hasta ahora pero tuve problema de internet, pero aqui otro Cap. De esta historia, como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias

_**Las únicas personas que **__**  
**__**me agradan son las que **__**  
**__**están locas: **__**  
**__**locas por vivir, **__**  
**__**locas por hablar, **__**  
**__**locas por ser salvadas.**__**  
**__**Jack Kerouac**_

Cáp.4: El Análisis. By:

La alarma volvió a sonar a las 6:30 am. Estaba con el tiempo ahorcándome así que solo tome un baño rápido y esta vez de agua fría debía parecer descansado o el Dr. Cullen, patearía mi trasero, Salí y me embarque mientras conducía masticaba dos aspirinas, ya me hacia adicto a ellas eran mi salvación o mejor dicho mi sostén leve a la resaca, pararía de camino en Starbucks por un descafeinado grande lo tomaría camino allá.

Llegue al hospital con solo 15 minutos de retraso, "no estoy tan tarde" –susurre mentalmente terminado de darle un sorbo a mi descafeinado y arrojando el recipiente en el cesto de basura-

-¡Edward Cullen!,-susurro- esa voz como un chillido, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, no podía ser otra que Alice Cullen, mi pequeño duende.

-¡Alice Mary Cullen! Abrí mis brazos para que ella corriera a ellos, así lo hizo y rodee su pequeño cuerpo girándola, si había algo bueno en mi vida esa era mi hermana. Aspire su dulce aroma, y la apreté a mi pecho, no sabía cuánto la extrañaba.

-¡Oh! Edward te vez tan guapo, excepto por esas ojeras que intentas ocultar tras de esos hermosos Dior, colección de verano. –suspiro cruzando sus brazos- hasta cuando estarás en esa vida Cullen.

-Hasta que el cuerpo aguante Alice, -le respondí- y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello entrando al hospital, nos despedimos al llegar a la oficina de Carlisle y volví a quedarme solo con mis pensamientos, había vuelto a soñar con esa noche, y hace mucho que no la recordaba, nunca supe quien fue esa chica y tampoco me preocupe en saberlo. –Negué y entre a mi oficina- después de tanto tiempo no dejaría que recuerdos vinieran a crearme remordimientos absurdos y pasados de moda.

-Doctor Cullen- escuche la voz de Victoria entrando a la oficina, con una bandeja de café descafeinado y mis fieles amigas las aspirinas.

Le indique el taburete de la esquina y allí coloco la bandeja, me tendió el expediente que le había solicitado el día anterior acerca del Caso Swan.

-La paciente ya está aquí desde anoche fue trasladada, esta en el ala sur este –susurro- acomodando las cosas en mi escritorio.

-¿Por qué la llevaron allí? Es tan peligrosa como para estar en máxima protección. –Se encogió de hombros- no lo sé Doctor, solo he escuchado rumores de que la chica recién llego ataco a uno de los Doctores… -hizo una pausa en esta última frase- a su primo el Doctor EmmettCullen.

EmmettCullen, era mi primo más cercano, yo diría que hermano de juerga y de la vida alegre, nosotros junto con Jasper éramos inseparables fuimos a la universidad juntos, solo que Emmett y Jasper se especializaron en Neurología yo me fui por algo más la psicología.

-Ah Emmett –repetí mientras ella asentía caminando a la puerta- negué con la cabeza y sonreí un poco… bien entonces déjame ponerme cómodo e ir a conocer a la nueva fierecilla del Seattle Hospital… me tome la taza de café ¡Maldición! Me estaba haciendo adicto a ellas y a las aspirinas, camine a una pequeña puertecilla y la abrí era un mini closet donde guardaba una que otra camisa o suéter, me coloque una camisa celeste pastel y encima un suéter de lana negro con cuello en V, tome el expediente y Salí a la ala sur este.

Entrando al elevador una mano blanca y de dedos largos detuvo la puerta entrando la rubia de TanyaDenali ¡Dios! Esto era una prueba, me sonrío tímidamente recostándose a la pared del elevador, le devolví la sonrisa y di unos pasos a los botones del elevador deteniéndolo.

-Dr. Cullen ¿Qué sucede? –Susurro Tanya- yo la mire con una sonrisa de triunfo y me acerque a su cuello, lo que tanto has soñado todas las noches –deje caer el expediente a un lado y tome su cintura apegando mi cuerpo al de ella- Te hare mía en este momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero estábamos extasiados tumbados en el piso del elevador, mi espalda recostada a la pared y ella recostada a mi pecho, su rubia cabellera estaba revuelta sus labios hinchados y su respiración cortada.

Levante mi brazo derecho, tenía la manía de colocarme el reloj en esa mano, observe la hora y eran las 9:00 am. ¡Mierda! –susurre y la aleje un poco de mi pecho para buscar mis pantalones- me los coloque rápidamente al igual que mi camisa, acomode mi cabellos con mis dedos lo más decente que pude y le hice gesto de que se vistiera, puse en marcha de nuevo el elevador hasta que se detuvo al piso al que iba.

Camine por el pasillo hasta la puerta que decía "alta seguridad" y la empuje viendo a mis dos mejores amigos y hermanos de la adolescencia Emmett y Jasper ambos conversaban amenamente, me acerque a ellos saludándolos, definitivamente el caso Swan era toda una novedad, caminamos juntos al cuarto de vigilancia y al fin la conocí la vi entrar a Isabella Swan envuelta en una camisa de fuerza y custodiada por un enfermero, su mirada distraída pero en el fondo algo agresiva, su cabello cobrizo se notaba algo enredado pero lo que más me llamo la atención fui la palidez que yacía en su rostro que hacían ver sus labios mas rojos de lo normal.

Apoye mi mentón sobre los largos dedos de mis manos, mientras mi mirada la observaba detenidamente, estaba algo distraída supuse que era a causa de los sedantes que se le habían aplicado, el enfermo salió dejándola sola de pie, ella se sentó en el centro de la blanca habitación cruzando sus pies debajo de ella mientras mecía su torso como si ella misma se acurrucara.

Emmett y Jasper hablaban entre ellos, yo di unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación hasta que decidí salir de ella y entrar al lado donde estaba Isabella, cautelosamente me acerque a ella, pero en cuanto sintió mi presencia se arrastro como un cachorro herido a la esquina escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

- ¡Isabella! –Susurre- lo más calmado que pude… los pacientes difíciles llegaban un punto en el que me desquiciaban y los refería a otros psiquíatras, pero en este caso no podía hacerlo, mi padre la había puesto en mis manos porque confiaba en mí… maldije en mi mente y volví a llamarla por su nombre. Ella alzo lentamente su rostro y miro mis ojos fijos; en ese instante sentí que una ráfaga de lucidez la invadía era como si me reconociera de alguna parte, cosa que era absurda de donde iba a conocerla Yo. Se acerco a mí estudiando mi rostro minuciosamente, pero el ruido de Emmett y Jasper al abrir la puerta la asustaron y se me abalanzó encima haciéndome caer al suelo y volviendo sus ojos como dos llamaradas furiosas ¡Maldita loca! –Susurre casi inaudible- pasando una de mis manos a mi nuca algo adolorida por el golpe.

Emmett y Jasper corrieron hacia mí ayudándome a levantarme, Isabella estaba enardecida toda dulzura o inocencia que había emanado de sus ojos se habían disipado. Salimos de la habitación y nos reunimos por horas en la oficina de Carlisle tratando de armar un plan de acción con Isabella, yo por supuesto sugería enfrentarla con su miedo forzarla a entrar en un estado de shock, para mí era la única forma de hacerla reaccionar de allí todo sería más fácil; Jasper y Emmett no me apoyaban sugerían que lo mejor era hacer que se ambientara a nosotros, estaba harto lo único que quería ambientar era mi polla dentro de alguna rubiecilla y fumar un buen cigarro.

- ¡ahhh¡ -carraspee bajo, Ya no puedo más necesito aire -tome mi chaleco y me levante saliendo de la oficina y entrando al ascensor, me sentía tenso y necesitaba algo o alguien que me quitara la tensión.


End file.
